Health Class Conundrum: Sesshomaru's Revenge
by AmberInferno
Summary: The gang's back... and what's this? Sesshomaru's back too and he wants his Miko back? Kagome's got more health class homework and she has learned her lesson about keeping her puppies away from it. What's she got this time?


**At Well:** "Where have you been wench?!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome came through the well.

"I had classes." Kagome said. All of her classes were running smoothly except for one. Health class. Her teacher gave her a extra credit assignment. But it was embarrassing. It was worse than the last few assignments put together. She would not be doing this project anywhere within range of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"Do you have anymore 'homework' for your 'health class'?" Inuyasha asked. Ever since her last assignment he had been letting her go home more often and asking if she had anymore health class homework and if he could help. He was NOT helping her with this.

"N-nope." Kagome told him. He looked at her suspiciously. After a few moments of scrutiny he shrugged and headed back to camp.

 **Back at Camp:**

"Kagome! Your back! Inuyasha tried to trade me!" Shippo wailed, throwing himself at me. I turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha..." I said sweetly. "Sit."

I blew raspberries at Shippo as Inuyasha kissed the ground. Shippo laughed as I carried him back to Sango and Miroku.

"Lady Kagome, your back." Miroku said smiling, his cheek was sporting a red hand print. I smiled back. I turned back to Inu.

"Hey Inu... could you go get some more fire wood?" I ask noticing the small pile. Inuyasha started to huff. I did my puppy dog eyes."Please?"

"Uh sure." Inu said as he walked off, confused. As soon as he was gone Kagome turned to her friends.

"Help! I have homework I need to do without Inu knowing. Please help me!" Kagome begged.

"Of course we will help you, Kags." Sango told me.

"Yes we will destract our hanyou friend for you. But first, why can't Inuyasha know?" Miroku asked.

"Because last time I had homework he ripped up my homework and my refrence and made me use him as a model." I told them. They were confused. "Model his... um."

I looked down to Miroku's pants. They followed my gaze. Sango blushed and Miroku grinned.

"Oh." They said.

"Ok we will go to the hot spring for bath time. You can finish your 'homework' there and Shippo and I can keep watch. Miroku can keep Inuyasha occupied or warn us when he comes. Ok?" Sango asked. We all nodded.

"Hey I got the wood." Inuyasha said as he dumped the wood next to the fire.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Kagome, Shippo, and I are going to take a bath." Sango told Inu. "Make sure the Monk doesn't peek."

"Feh. I'll knock him out if he tried to." Inuyasha told her. So Shippo, Sango, and I left for the hot spring. When we got there I rushed through bathing and quickly started on my project. My project was to research sex toys, including what it does, how it works and a visual aid. I was going to die. Anyway I chose a vibrator, as it is the least embarrasing thing I could think of. Shippo went on back to camp and Sango lounged in the spring behind me.

"So what does this 'vibrator' do?" Sango asked. I blushed.

"It v-vibrates. Its a s-sex toy-y." Kagome stuttered, blushing. Sango blushed too.

"Ah-ha! I kew you had homework! Let me help!" Inuyasha whined. Sango sunk into the water and made Inu turn around. She quickly changed and left.

"You are NOT helping me! I don't need help." Kagome told him. She quickly got up and left. Inuyasha, mad, went back to camp. Unknown to either of them, another pair of golden eyes watched them depart in different direction. Those eyes also noticed the small thing that fell from Kagome's backpack.

 **Back at Camp:**

"Miko." Sesshomaru said to the fuming girl who refused to even look in his brothers direction, much to his delight. She looked up look at him, and broke into a huge smile.

"S-sesshomaru!" I said as I saw him. He had appeared out of the woods surounding him. Not only was I genuinely happy to be in Sesshomaru's presence but alson with him here Inu would get off my case.

"Miko I would like to join your group." Sesshomaru stated.

"O-ok. But w-why?" Kagome asked him.

"Because-" Sess started.

"No way! Not happening!" Inu yelled.

"Sit! I didn't ask you." Kagome told him. "Of course you can join our group."

Sesshomaru smirked. He had gotten what he wanted. He would get revenge on his half brother for touching what was _his_.

And this was the day that Sesshomaru joined the group... and the chaos began.

 **A few days later:**

"Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo yelled, jumping into my arms.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" I yelled. He crashed to the ground and groaned.

"Kagome!" He whined as he got up. He slunk over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I-Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" I stuttered, squirming. Inuyasha let out a low groan causing me to freeze. I felt something hard touch my butt and I started blushing.

"I-Inuyasha!"I yelled as I hopped out of his arms and hid behind Sango and Miroku.

"Lady Kagome is everything alright?" Miroku asked looking at me. I blushed and nodded.

"Hey guys why don't we stop for the night?" Inuyasha said.

"Seriously?" Sango asked. Usually I had to sit him repeatedly in order to stop.

"Yeah. But Kagome has to help me wash my hair!" Inuyasha said. I was about to argue when Sango cut me off.

"Deal! Sorry Kagome but we are all tired." She said. I sigh and nod. We sat up camp and I started dinner.

"Ok wenc-er Kagome come wash my hair." Inuyasha said. I was about to follow him when a voice stopped me.

"Miko." Said none other than Sesshomaru, demon Lord of the West.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru?" I ask.

"Don't talk to him Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he pushed me behind him. Awww. I wanted to talk to sessy-kins though! I pushed past Inu and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Sesshomaru-Sama?" Miroku asked.

"Hn. I was not aware you were a Miko, houshi." He said and I couldn't help but giggle. Ever since he joined the group Sesshomaru has been sassy and Inuyasha has been snappy. "Miko will you please show this Sesshomaru what this does?"

In his hands was Kagome's project. I couldn't help blush.

"N-no S-sesshomaru. I c-can't." I told him. _This can't be happening_.

Sesshomaru grabbed me and suddenly everything was blurring before us. He had ran off with her. When they stopped they were in a clearing. Desprite, I tried to head back to the group only to be stopped.

"Miko, what this do?" Sesshomaru asked. Blushing I shook my head. "Tell me."

Giving up, Kagome whispered what it did. He was quiet. I looked up only to find hot golden eyes staring at me and a absolutely predatory smirk.

"Well Miko, let's try it out." He purred. Terrified, and delighted, I took off in a run only to be tackled softly. Sesshomaru let out a small growl. "I don't think so."

Needless to say, we did not come back to camp till morning.

And done! Hope you like it.


End file.
